overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
D.Va
D.Va is one of the heroes in Overwatch. Bio D.Va is a former professional gamer who now uses her skills to pilot a state-of-the-art mech in defense of her homeland. Twenty years ago, South Korea was attacked by a colossal Omnic monstrosity that rose from the depths of the East China Sea. The massive, lumbering construct caused catastrophic damage to coastal cities before it was driven back beneath the waves. In response, the South Korean government developed a mechanized armored drone unit, called MEKA, to protect urban environments in future engagements with the Omnic threat. The government's fears proved to be well founded, as a disturbing pattern of attacks emerged. Every few years, the monstrosity would rise from the sea to assault South Korea and its neighbors. The Omnic learned from these encounters, often reconfiguring itself in a different form and appearing with new weapons and capabilities. Each incident ended in a stalemate, with the monstrosity defeated but not destroyed. As the Omnic continued to adapt, it eventually disrupted MEKA's drone-control networks, forcing the military to place pilots in the mechs. Scrambling to find suitable candidates, the government turned to the country's professional gamers, who possessed the necessary reflexes and instincts to operate the mechs' advanced weapons systems. Top stars were drafted, including reigning world champion Hana Song, also known as "D.Va." Famous for her elite skills, D.Va was a fierce competitor who played to win at all costs, and she had a well-earned reputation for showing no mercy to her opponents. Seeing her new mission as a game, D.Va fearlessly charges into battle alongside the rest of her MEKA unit, ready to spring to her nation's defense at a moment's notice. Recently, she has begun to stream combat operations to her adoring fans, and her growing following has turned her into a global icon. Abilities ;With Mech ;Without Mech Unlocks Skins Emotes :*This emote after activating will remain in its animation until the player inputs other actions to interrupt it. :Note: D.Va also has one fixed emote when she is outside of her mech. Victory Poses Voice Lines :Voice Lines cost . *Love, D.Va (default) *;) ("Winky face!") *A New Challenger! ("Here comes a new challenger!") *AFK ("Sigh... AFK.") *Aw, Yeah! *D.Va: 1, Bad Guys: 0 *GG! ("Aheeheeh, GG!") *I'm #1 ( ) *I Play to Win (" ") *Is This Easy Mode? *LOL ("LOL, heehee.") *No Hacks Required Sprays Highlight Intros Weapons Achievements Story At the age of 16, Hana Song (Song Hana, 송하나), under the username "D.Va," became the #1 StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty player in the world and went undefeated for the next three years of her life.[http://wcs.battle.net/sc2/en/players/dva D.Va's StarCraft II Profile] At the age of 19, Hana was drafted into MEKA's army of mech pilots with the task of defending the coast around the East China Sea from a colossal adapting Omnic. D.Va began to stream her combat operations online, and she gained fans around the world. Her fame led to her starring in the Goldshire Pictures movie Hero Of My Storm, as well as an ad for Nano Cola. Personality D.Va is a very competent combatant despite her young age, not taking failure as an option and showing no mercy to her adversaries. She possesses an egotistical side, often smack talking opponents during battle. Regardless of her fierce characteristics, D.Va takes pleasure in making her fanbase happy, as shown by cheerfully taking autograph requests from Reinhardt and Lúcio and being quick to thank her audience whenever she defeats an enemy. Being a pro gamer, D.Va loves video games and enjoys making references to them. While on the battlefield, she will use many gaming terms, such as "nerf," "pocket healer," "GG," "AFK," and more. Despite the fact that she is mostly into games produced by Blizzard (for obvious reasons), she is familiar with old arcade ones as well. An example is her calling Winston "a giant gorilla from those old video games," which is a reference to the Donkey Kong arcade game. Gaming is not the only thing D.Va is interested in; she seems to be a fan of Lúcio's music, as noted by the line of D.Va asking Lúcio for an autograph after he asked her for one. She also reads Mei's Adventures and seems to be a fan of Mei as well. Notes *Use boosters to reposition quickly, then attack with short-range Fusion Cannons. *After ejecting, fight using the Light Gun while calling another mech. *While in her mech, D.Va requires being up close to her enemies to be effective as her fusion cannons have very limited range due to their damage drop off over a short distance:BlizzCon 2015 Overwatch Panel *D.Va's mech has the unusual property that it slows down while firing. This means that dodging or backing away is more effective against her than other heroes. *A good tactic for safely approaching the enemy is to activate the defense matrix to protect you whilst moving forward with boosters. This will let you get into positions that optimize her fusion cannons damage output. *Using defense matrix and boosters is also a good tactic for flinging her mech into a large group of enemies for her meka ult (self-destruct) so that it does not get destroyed before getting close enough to activate. **This tactic is particularly useful against a well-positioned Bastion. *When using Self-Destruct, D.Va's mech will retain its momentum. It can also be activated during Boosters, which is useful for positioning the mech at an optimal destruction point while keeping D.Va away from the enemy team to safely call another mech shortly. **One effective way to use Self-Destruct for scoring kills is to boost upwards into the air, then activate Self-Destruct mid-air. If timed correctly, the mech to explode shortly before it lands, which can catch enemies off-guard. **Self-Destruct is actually implemented not as area damage but as a series of Hitscans against all enemies in range.Because of this it is possible to escape self-destruct damage by hiding in some rather illogical places, such as lamp posts. **Self-Destruct can be activated when the mech is destroyed by enemy damage by hitting the button while the Korean warning notice is showing. **As of version 1.1.0.2, D.Va is immune to her own Self Destruct explosion. This combined with the above ability to self-destruct the destroyed much makes using Self-Destruct without Boosters a much more viable option. It also enables D.Va to contest a point alone using Self-Destruct. *D.Va enables a degenerate strategy on defense maps for coordinated teams. Pick 6 D.Vas and have one player contest the point while the others wait in the spawn. That player should use up Defense Matrix and fight as best they can. When that player's mech dies, have the next player with a mech leave the spawn, and jet to the point. As long as they arrive before the first player's pilot form dies, the contesting is uninterrupted and overtime will not reset. As a general rule, all players should wait in the spawn until there are no friendly mechs on the point, then one (and only one) should jet out to the point, aiming to arrive before all girls on the point are killed. In this way it is possible on some maps to prolong contesting indefinitely and make it impossible for the attackers to win, and this is one reason why hero stacking limits are being considered on the PTR. Trivia *D.Va was announced on November 6, 2015, alongside Mei and Genji, and was added to the closed beta three days later on November 9. She was originally teased through her in-universe StarCraft II profile. *D.Va is currently the youngest hero, at the age of 19 years old. *When her mech is destroyed, the interface displays "비상탈출," which translates to "Emergency escape." *Ironically, in the Korean version of the game, D.Va is the only hero to not have her name written in the Korean alphabet. This is likely because D.Va's name is stylized similar to Korean idols, who often have their stage names romanized. Cultural References *D.Va's profession as an elite StarCraft player from South Korea is likely a nod to the number of StarCraft players from that country in real life. **Many of her quotes refer to competitive gaming jargon, particularly those common to StarCraft and StarCraft II. "GG" means "good game," which is generally said at the end of a match or sometimes used as a taunt after, or even before, an attack which is expected to end the match. "APM" means "actions per minute," which is a measure of the speed with which orders are given, generally taken to measure a player's skill at micromanagement and the efficiency of their game economy. D.Va mentions "APM" when she uses her Defense Matrix, because she repeatedly presses the mech controls's buttons very fast. **D.Va's profession creates several Celebrity Paradoxes: ***D.Va was a StarCraft II champion at age 16, and Overwatch existed "for decades," but StarCraft II came out in 2010. If Overwatch were founded in May 2016, Blizzard would have to support the game until at least 2030 for this to be possible. The equivalent would be a game from 1990 still being supported today (the current record is Ultima Online, which came out in 1997 and is still supported). ***If StarCraft II exists in the Overwatch universe, so does Blizzard Entertainment, and therefore, presumably, so did Overwatch, so a computer game predicted these events precisely—decades before they occurred. *D.Va seems to be inspired by the anime mecha genre, often featuring teenagers in tight outfits piloting mechs. Her background is very similar to the anime Neon Genesis Evangelion, which also revolved around mechs being used by an agency to defeat constantly reforming and adapting monsters. *D.Va's bunny symbol that decorates her outfit and can be seen in her sprays could be a reference to the movie "Sucker Punch". A mech featured in the movie is painted with a bunny symbol that closley resembles the one found in the game. Additionally the main protagonist in the movie uses a handgun with a bunny charm similar to D.Va's. *D.Va's gameplay mechanics is similar to Titanfall's, which summoning and then losing a mech were critical gameplay mechanics. *Her mech resembles ED-209 from the RoboCop franchise. *Her weapon being a "Light Gun" may be a reference to the Light Gun controllers used on early game consoles, which used light sensors to detect shots on target. *D.Va's Epic White Rabbit skin is a reference to the PlayStation One game, Jumping Flash!, where the player controls a white mech called Robbit with the ability to jump great heights. This is further supported by the '-03 (Rabbit Symbol)' on her jumpsuit, in the first game Robbit had a R-01 on the mech and in the second game a R-02. Patch changes * * * * * * * * }} References de:D.Va es:D.Va fr:D.Va hu:D.Va it:D.Va ja:D.VA pl:D.Va pt-br:D.Va ru:D.Va zh:D.Va Category:Character Category:Hero Category:Female